Ella es la maldición
by Norma Black
Summary: Tres Potters, tres mujeres, tres parejas. ¿Parecidas, iguales o diferentes? James, Harry, Albus y la maldición. Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.
1. James y Lily

_**James Charlus Potter.**_

James llegó a casa de la reunión con la Orden del Fénix, era muy tarde, le había pedido a Lily que no lo esperara despierta. Pero todos sabían que a su mujer no le gustaba hacerle caso. Por eso la encontró sentada en el sillón de su casa, abrazada a un ciervo de peluche -regalo del Tío Canuto a su ahijado- y su enorme barriga. Estaba dormida y adorable a los ojos de James. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Desde que estaba embarazada su sueño era mucho más profundo, ni siquiera se despertó.

Decir que adoraba a su mujer era quedarse corto, el amor que sentía por Lily Evans -ahora Potter- era algo que pasaba la barrera de lo humano, de la magia y cualquier otra barrera. Tres años persiguiéndola para que ella finalmente aceptara una cita con él y luego le diera el placer de poder llamarla _novia_. Convertirse en su marido y el padre de su hijo. Su sueño hecho realidad. Miró la barriga de ocho meses y posó la mano sobre ella.

-Ey, cachorro, ¿cómo estás hoy? -le dijo a la barriga. Se inclinó hacia ella y le habló en un susurro. Lily se había despertado ante el sonido de la voz de James, pero él ni se enteró.- Papá os ha echado de menos, pero ya estoy aquí.

-James... -le dijo Lily acariciando los mechones azabache de su nuca. James desvió la mirada a su mujer, le sonrió y le dio un beso. Luego los dos se recostaron en el sillón, James abrazándola y con la mano acariciando su barriga.- ¿Qué tal la reunión?

-Como últimamente. Tristes, serias, agobiantes. -dijo James. Lily le acarició el pecho, consolándolo.

-¿Remus?

-Ausente, triste, deprimido... No sé, Lils. -dijo James, apretándola un poco más contra él. Su amigo acababa de perder a su novia, a James se le removían las entrañas solo de pensarlo.

-Todo va a estar bien. -le dijo Lily contra su cuello. James suspiró.- Va a estar bien. Vamos a tener un hijo, a ganar esta guerra y seremos felices los tres. Luego tendremos más hijos y tú podrás tener ese ansiado equipo de quidditch.

-Me encantaría. -le dijo James, ahora sonriendo ante la idea.- ¿Te dije que estás guapísima embarazada?

-Sí, pero yo sigo sin creerte. Estoy gorda y cansada. -se quejó ella mientras James besaba su cuello.

-Ya va a nacer... -dijo James sonriendo contra el pelo rojizo de su mujer. Adoraba su cabellera pelirroja.- ¿Evans?

-¿Mmh?

-¿Crees que va a ser pelirrojo como tú?

-Espero que no. Se ahorraría muchos chistes malos acerca de zanahorias y naranjas. Yo prefiero que se parezca a ti. Con gafas y todo. -dijo Lily mirando su barriga.- Yo te compraré unas más bonitas que las de tu padre, cariño.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis gafas?

-Nada. -le dijo Lily girándose parcialmente para quedar frente a su marido. Le dio un beso y él le sonrió.- Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

-A veces lo dudo. -confesó él, con una sonrisa de lado.- Yo también te quiero.


	2. Harry y Ginny

_**Harry James Potter.**_

La Academia de Aurores era complicada y exigente, pero él y Ron, después de todo lo ocurrido, podrían con ella. Echaban de menos a Hermione, uno más que el otro, claro, pero era la primera vez que los dos tenían que sobrevivir sin la chica del trío. Nunca había visto a Ron tan pegado a la ventana esperando una lechuza de Hogwarts.

Pero él también echaba de menos a Ginny, muchísimo. Después de la guerra, pasó todo el verano en la Madriguera, no se sentía preparado para irse a vivir a Grimmauld Place y tampoco quería dejar solos a los Weasley, que acababan de perder a Fred. Pero los pelirrojos eran fuertes y lo demostraron una vez más. Incluso George salió adelante.

Pero él pasó todo el verano pegado a Ginny, preocupado por ella y pendiente de que nada malo le pasara. Se sonreían por la mañana durante el desayuno, salían a dar paseos agarrados de la mano, jugaban al quidditch con el resto de los Weasley, se acariciaban con los pies durante las comidas, echaban la siesta bajo el mismo árbol del jardín... Lo hicieron todo juntos ese verano, por lo que el pobre Harry se ganó amenazas, malas miradas e incluso algún golpecito por parte de los hermanos mayores de su novia.

Pero ahora ella estaban en Hogwarts y él no podía hacer más que colarse en el castillo viernes y fines de semana. Aquel sábado fue a ver el entrenamiento de quidditch de Gryffindor. Allí estaba Ginny, como capitana. En cuanto el entrenamiento terminó y todos bajaron de la escoba fueron a saludar a Harry.

-¿Qué tal, amigo? -le preguntó Dean, chocando la mano con él.- ¿Cómo está la Academia de aurores?

-Bien, bien. -dijo tímidamente Harry, buscando con la mirada a Ginny que se había quedado de última.

-Siendo el salvador del mundo mágico, ser auror es una tontería, Thomas. -le dijo Demelza.- Me alegro de verte, Harry.

-Gracias. -dijo Harry, sonriéndoles a todos. Ginny se paró delante de él y le sonrió. Harry le sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Creo que es hora de ir a comer. -dijo Delmeza, notando que todos sobraban allí menos la pareja.

-No son ni las once, Robins. -se quejó Dean, mientras Delmeza lo empujaba. Escucharon unas quejas más de Dean Thomas a lo lejos, pero no le hicieron ni caso. Ginny se acercó a Harry lentamente y su sonrisa se transformó de la tímida a la sincera.

-Buen entrenamiento.

-No mientas, Potter. Este año damos asco. Nos ganará hasta Hufflepuff. -le dijo Ginny. Harry se rió y los dos se abrazaron. Ginny enterró la cara en el pecho de su novio y Harry buceó con su nariz en el pelo anaranjado de ella.- ¿Has venido solo?

-No, Ron está en la biblioteca. -le dijo Harry. Ginny soltó una risita y se separaron un poco para mirarse.

-Ron nunca pasó tanto tiempo en la biblioteca. -bromeó Ginny, por lo que Harry rió.- Vamos a dar un paseo.

Harry sonrió y ella cogió su mano. Caminaron de la mano y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Harry miró su pelo de nuevo. A veces cuando miraba a Ginny se acordaba de sus padres, sobre todo por las exclamaciones de aquellos que habían conocido a sus padres cuando los veían.

" _Parecéis exactamente Lily y James Potter_ " les dijo la Señora Gorda en una ocasión. Quizás solo fuera coincidencia.


	3. Albus y Valerie

_**Albus Severus Potter.**_

Ya había superado ese odio a su padre. Sí, lo había odiado durante una pequeña época de su vida. ¡Y es que aun encima era él quien más se parecía al salvador del mundo mágico! Pero Albus se consideraba todo lo contrario a su padre. Él para empezar era un Slytherin y no se avergonzaba de ello.

Estaba sentado en su cama, en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Estaba intentando estudiar para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba ya en sexto y la asignatura cada día le exigía más y más. Y era su asignatura menos preferida. Así como James seguramente sacara un Excelente en su EXTASIS y Lily ya destacaba en su cuarto curso. Él tan solo seguía estudiando la maldita asignatura para poder ser auror.

-Ey, Potter, -dijo una chica desde la puerta de su habitación. Era Valerie Nott, la prima de Scorpius, su mejor amigo- ¿has visto a mi primo?

-Está en la biblioteca, estudiando.

-¿Y tú estás estudiando aquí? -preguntó extrañada la pelirroja. Sí, Valerie era pelirroja.

-Sí, Rose está estudiando con él. -dijo Albus, rodando los ojos. Desde que sus amigos salían juntos odiaba estar con ellos cuando se ponían melosos, que era muy habitual. Prefería que se pelearan.

-Ah, entiendo. -dijo Valerie, sonriendo de lado.- Siento que tengas que pasar por eso.

-No te preocupes. Mi padre dice que me acostumbraré. -dijo Albus, sonriendo tímidamente.- ¿Para que necesitabas a Scorpius?

-Necesito ayuda en Pociones.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar yo. -dijo Albus. La sonrisa de Valerie se ensanchó.

-¿En serio? Por Salazar Slytherin, me salvas el culo, Albus. Voy a buscar mis cosas y te espero en la Sala Común.

En menos de diez minutos ambos estaban sentados sobre un libro de Pociones. Albus le explicaba a Valerie todo en lo que ella tenía dudas. Se le daba realmente bien Pociones. Ella sonreía y apuntaba todo lo que Albus le decía. De pronto Albus se dio cuenta que la prima de Scorpius había pasado una de sus piernas sobre la rodilla izquierda del azabache. Se puso colorado, pero ella no lo notó. De pronto él había posado una mano sobre la pierna de la pelirroja. No había nadie más en la Sala Común y los dos empezaron a sentirse más cómodos de lo normal.

Albus estaba empezando algo con aquella chica de Ravenclaw, esa chica que a su madre no le gustaba nada. Y Valerie era la ex novia de un alumno de séptimo de Slytherin. Y la prima de Scorpius.

 _Oh, a la mierda, él sale con mi prima_ , se dijo a si mismo Albus cuando tuvo el impulso de besarla. Y así lo hizo, la besó. ¡Y qué beso! Ella acomodó bien sus dos piernas sobre las de Albus y él agarró sus mejillas. Cuando se separaron Valerie dirigió la mirada hacia la espalda de Albus y luego se echó a reír. Albus miró tras de él y encontró a su mejor amigo mirándolo boquiabierto y totalmente colorado.

-Scorpius, te estaba buscando. -dijo Valerie, riéndose.

-¿Dentro de la boca de Albus? -dijo él, irónico. Luego golpeó la cabeza de Albus.- Es mi prima, Potter.

-¿Te suena Rose Weasley? También es mi prima -le dijo Albus, frotándose allí donde su amigo le había golpeado.

-Verás, le mandaré una carta a tu madre y aun encima le diré que es pelirroja. -lo amenazó Scorpius, corriendo hacia su habitación. Albus rápido se levantó para seguirlo, pero antes de irse, corrió hacia Valerie y le plantó otro beso corto.

-Después hablamos. Ahora voy a asesinar a tu primo. -le dijo a Valerie. Ella se rió y Albus corrió detrás de Scorpius, pero fue muy tarde, ya había hechizado la puerta y no pudo entrar en la habitación hasta que la lechuza había salido ya hacia el número 12 Grimmauld Place. Días más tarde recibió una contestación, pero de su padre. Era una nota corta.

 _Lo siento, Albus. La maldición Potter ha recaído sobre ti. Las pelirrojas son nuestra perdición._

 _Te quiere, papá._


End file.
